


a secret punishment (bae joohyun/irene)

by TAESPERSONA



Series: cherry wine [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAESPERSONA/pseuds/TAESPERSONA
Summary: perhaps you shouldn't have teased irene
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader
Series: cherry wine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979767
Kudos: 30





	a secret punishment (bae joohyun/irene)

"Little fucking whore," Irene grunts against your neck, her voice deeper than usual. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Irene only had one rule: do not tease her in public.

You broke it too often for her liking.

How could you have possibly helped yourself, though? She looked ridiculously stunning in her skin tight black dress, every step she took making it ride up further and further. Knowing Irene would be attending the party tonight, you dressed your best too, in a champagne colored backless silky dress that was sure to turn heads this evening. Before the night even began, Irene had warned you. This event was to celebrate her family's law firm merger, and no funny business was to take place. She couldn't risk anything tonight. Everyone knew the two of you were friends, but no one knew just how friendly you were. You tried not to be obvious, and you're so sure no one had noticed you slip your fingers up her thigh underneath the confines of the table, but she had evidently had enough.

And that's how you ended up here; locked in a bathroom, bent over the counter with your dress hiked up to your waist, and Irene's fingers working overtime in your folds.

You couldn't even lie, this is exactly what you wanted.

"What if someone hears, huh? What are you gonna do if we get caught?" Irene hisses at you, fingers doing figure eights in your pussy. Your legs were shaking and if it weren't for the freezing cold marble countertop below you, you were sure to have collapsed by now. "Can't fuck you anymore if we get caught."

You could only whine in a pool of your own saliva, a pathetic sight to behold. "I-inside," you manage to huff out, stepping back slightly in an attempt to push your hips down onto her fingers, hoping she'd get the hint.

You're met with a hard slap against your ass. You yelp at the contact, but you feel your pussy become impossibly wetter.

"You think you can make demands tonight, baby girl?" Irene laughs dryly, clearly unamused. "After the way you've behaved? I don't fucking think so." She forcefully grabs yours hips, spinning you around to face her before sinking to her knees. She looks up at you through hooded lashes, hocks a glob of saliva, and spits right on your pussy.

Fuck.

You reach down to touch yourself, in desperate need of some sort of contact, but she grabs your wrist before you can get there.

Instead, she wets her lips and places open mouthed kisses all over your dripping pussy, eyes trained on yours the entire time.

"Mmf, so sweet," she groans against you, the vibrations from her voice and the warmth from her breath nearly knocking you off your feet. "Little cunt was just begging for me, wasn't it?"

You nod, your head bopping embarrassingly quickly as you whine out a response.

There's something about her, how she was the heir to her families fortune, how she was dressed to the nines, how elegant and classy she normally was. It was a stark contrast to the Irene you had in front of you, talking to you like you were a toy, performing such lewd and intimate acts on you in secret, knowing that it'd be a huge scandal if you were ever caught. It turned you on immensely.

"Irene," you whine, hooking your knee over her shoulder to give her more leverage. "I-I'm close, I—"

You're cut off quickly with a slap to your thigh this time. Irene's mouth detaches from your heat and you're left dangling so so close to the edge. She laughs again, so arrogantly. "Oh, sweetheart. You aren't going to cum right now. You aren't allowed to come for a while." You watch, body still shaking, as she props herself up on the counter where you were previously bent over. "On your knees," she commands, and you follow her orders without question.

You watch eagerly, salivating just at the thought of eating her out, as she rolls her dress up, revealing her pussy: so pink, so yummy, so perfect.

She doesn't need to give an order this time, you know what you're meant to do. You dive in like a child starved, attacking her folds with your lips, so eager to taste every inch of her. You've eaten her out so many times; in private hotel rooms booked under fake names, in her New York City penthouse, in her own office after hours. It never got old, you always craved her taste.

"Fuck," she curses, her hand dipping to tangle in your hair. "You eat me so well, baby girl."

You don't even bother with words, only focused on making her feel good. Your tongue laps at her center, licking up her juices as best as you can as it mixes with your own drool and spills down your chin. She's holding your head flush against her, hardly allowing you to come for air, when her hips begin rocking.

"Such a slut, huh? Letting me fuck your face like this. Such a slut,"

You moan against her in response, encouraging Irene to continue doing exactly that. You want her to use you like a bitch, to cum all over your face with no regard for you, and soon enough she does.

You stand, staring at her as she steadies her breathing and pulls her dress back down. She practically laughs at the sight of you; flushed cheeks, tousled hair, with her pussy juices mixed with your own saliva all over your face. "A fucking mess," she comments, reaching to straighten some wild strands of your hair. "My pretty little mess. If you behave like a good girl for the rest of the evening, I'll consider letting you cum this evening, okay?"

"Okay," you respond, using your fingers to clean up your face, sucking the residue off of them. She smiles at the sight. "I'm sorry, it's just, you look so beautiful tonight."

She pulls you in for a kiss, long and passionate. It lets you know how she's feeling without words: she loves you, she's thankful for you, she enjoyed this.

Just as she's pulling her mouth away, her finger sneakily grazes your core through your silk dress. You somehow gasp and moan at the same time, your body entirely too sensitive for anything. Irene heads toward the door of the bathroom, back to where the large crowd were celebrating her family and their accomplishments, back to where she could act like she was too posh to ever engage in acts as sinful as the ones you'd just committed together. Before she disappears, she glances back at you.

"I can't wait to ruin you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> god how did i turn myself on while writing this. rich mommy irene is so hot it's all i wanna read for the rest of my life.  
> (*did not check for errors!)


End file.
